You're so Hypnotizing
by mrs.salvatore39
Summary: request songfic to E.T. by Katy Perry. pure smutty goodness! Elena finally lets go and admits her love.


_a/n: I am feeling really good at the progress I've made so far this month and I'm thinking I will definitely have all requests answered by New Years. I am posting a little crazy this week because once Christmas gets closer I'm not sure how much time I'll have, but I'm hoping I can find a little to write for you guys. For now, enjoy this request songfic!_

_p.s. I know the song is sung entirely by a girl but there are some parts I think would apply to Damon for Elena as well, so use your imagination a bit and enjoy._

Dedicated to AndyGarcia23 (hope this puts a smile on your face hun)

_You're so hypnotizing-could u be the devil, could you be an angel_

_Your touch magnetizing-feels like I am floating, leaves my body glowing_

Elena looked up at Damon, trying to read the look in his eyes. It was so hard to tell sometimes if he was good, or if he was bad. She felt his arms go around her as an invisible force pushed her forward. She wanted to speak, to deny the feelings he was so sure she felt for him, but it was impossible. Everywhere he touched, her body warmed and glowed as the heat between them grew. The fire crackled behind them, warming her even further and she stepped closer to the coolness of his skin, the hard lines of his body.

_They say be afraid-you're not like the others, futuristic lovers_

_Different DNA, they don't understand you…_

_You're from a whole another world-a different dimension_

_You open my eyes-and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

"I love you Elena." He whispered, his voice low but dark all the same. "You know that don't you?"

She nodded slowly, feeling her own arms wrap around his waist. "Everyone was so against me being with you, but now Caroline never lets me go a day without telling me to accept how I feel. You're so different, than anything or anyone I've ever met. They don't get why I love you, but I do and I just can't help it anymore."

"I know I wasn't your first choice Elena; that you could have chosen anyone over me. Anyone from your world, anyone human."

"Loving you has shown me that normal, human isn't always the best choice. You've always been there for me Damon. You've killed for me, you've nearly died for me. I know what I want now, and I want you. I'm sorry I didn't open my eyes sooner."

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me-wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so foreign-its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

Damon's head dipped down, his lips lightly brushing against hers at first, but then he felt her lips slightly part under his and their tongues met. She fisted her hands in his shirt, pulling and tugging for no reason, any reason at all. She wanted more, but it felt so good she couldn't bear to stop to ask. She wanted him to whisk her away, take her upstairs and make love to her, fill her and brand her as his. He was so unreal, from the way he kissed to the way he touched. It felt like nothing she'd ever experience before and she held onto him for dear life as he abused her lips.

_You're so supersonic-wanna feel your powers, stun me with your lasers_

_Your kiss is cosmic, every move is magic_

He pulled back, breathing air he didn't need as he looked down at her eyes. Her pupils were dilated, her expression glazed over with lust as she fought for control. He picked her up, holding her legs around his waist as he tapped into his powers and rushed them like a blur through the house and up the stairs. She kissed him through it all, time and space meaning nothing now that she was with him. His lips responded once more to hers as he kicked open his bedroom door, then sent her tumbling onto the bed. She sat up, breathless and watched as he removed his shirt. When she was wrapped back around him, she gasped at the tingles that ran through her body from his bare skin.

Touching him was like magic.

_You're from a whole other/another world-a different dimension_

_You open my eyes-and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light_

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me-infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me-wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away-its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She wanted him to take her, needed to feel him inside her, all around her. She reached down and pulled her shirt off, gasping when her flushed skin met his. He moved her up to the headboard, laying her against the pillows, kissing his way down her body. She felt his tongue, she felt his teeth. It was almost too much for her. She gasped, her fingers finding his hair and tugging his mouth back to hers once he'd removed her jeans. Her bare legs tightened around his waist and she moaned, rubbing against his hardness, wishing he was naked already.

_There is this transcendental, on another level_

_Boy, you're my lucky star-I wanna walk on your wave length_

_And be there when you vibrate-for you I risk it all_

Damon knew she wanted more, sensed that she would take it if he didn't give to her. The idea thrilled him, excited him and he bent his head to suck at her neck, his mouth a heat seeking missile, searching for the pulse point. He felt her leg hook around the back of his and he let her flip them over, let her push him back into the mattress. Her nails raked over his chest, scratching him and leaving marks that only healed themselves moments later. She moaned, leaving more. She wanted him to be hers just as bad as she wanted to be his. That pleased him more than anything else could have done, and she started pressing her lips down his chest, past his bellybutton.

_Kiss me, k-k-kiss me_

_Infect me with your love, and fill me with your poison_

_Take me, t-t-take me-wanna be your victim, ready for abduction_

_You're an alien, your touch so foreign-its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She made quick work of taking off his jeans, the feel of her breasts against his stomach made him wonder when she had taken her bra off. She kissed her way back up to him, licking and nibbling to his lips. He gripped her hips, his fingers digging in roughly when she grinded down against him. She knew there would be bruises but she craved them, his own personal brand on her skin. He growled as she teased him, the veins under his eyes darkening, his fangs showing.

_Extraterrestrial Extraterrestrial_

_Boy, you're an alien, your touch so far away_

_Its supernatural, extraterrestrial_

She pressed one hand onto his chest, holding herself up as she brought her other one to his face. He closed his eyes, her thumb feeling along the ridges of his veins, her fingertip trailing down to the sharp point of his fang. He felt her press her finger against it, breaking the skin. She hissed, in pain or pleasure he wasn't sure, and let two drops of blood land on his lips. His tongue darted out to lick them away, a dark moan coming from the back of his throat. She tasted like heaven, like earth, like love. When his eyes opened she was smiling at him, bringing her bleeding finger down her neck and between her breasts. He watched the trail of blood appear, tempting him, calling to him.

He moved faster than light and she shrieked in happy surprise, relishing in the show of his power as she landed back under him. Time and space meant nothing to her now that she was with him. His tongue was warm as it licked up the trail, back to her neck. He tore her panties from her, settling his body over hers once more, every inch of their flesh pressed tightly together. He found the hickey and toyed with it a little more, stopping as her first gasp escaped her lips. He teased her clit once more before seeking her entrance.

Her hands wrapped tightly around his arms as she lifted her hips up, guiding him in. He resisted, finding sick pleasure in her desperate whimper. "More."

It felt too good, too incredible for him to resist and eventually he gave in, giving them both what they wanted. He moved at inhuman speed over, inside her and brought her body a pleasure she didn't know existed. She cried and moaned for him, joining him on a plane that was their own. There was no one in the world but them, and as the final waves of pleasure lapped at their senses, as reality and the afterglow forced them back down to earth, she smiled and kissed him. Fangs and all. He was nothing like she'd ever experience before, and she was almost ready for the ride into the unknown again.

_a/n: my computer crashed about halfway through writing this and I lost most of the love scene. I'm happy with the way the second attempt turned out, but I'm sad I lost the original wording. I hope you all enjoyed this plotless oneshot. It was done purely for fun and experiment. I do find it interesting wrting with lyrics! Review pretty please? _


End file.
